Two Lonely Hearts Walking One Road
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Artemis has to leave the team after finally having a family. Through going out alone now with no mentor or team she meets the young man who goes by the name Red Hood. She doesn't know what to think about him...but he seems to understand her more than she can even understand, can two broken and lonely hearts going the same place end up together? Jason/Artemis Arson one side Spitfire


**Hi guys I was asked by GallagherSpitfireArcherGirl to do this story so I hope she and all of you like it!**

**Warning: AU spitfire new years kiss never happened, cross over with Jason as Red Hood. Paring is Artemis/ Jason! There will be cursing.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

"Artemis, we would like to talk to report to the meeting hall." Batmans emotionless voice rang throughout the intercom. The team all looked to each other before Artemis got up and went to the room to see what the bat wanted. The team started to get up, she looked to them "Guys he called just me?"

"Yeah but Artie we're a team, he calls one of us he calls all of us." Wally said smirking at her as Robin came up behind him slapping an arm around his shoulder "Thats right and what's the worse that could happen, he send us to our rooms?" Nightwing snickered followed by a few smirks from the team. "Alright then." She said smiling at her friends as they all went to the room together.

"I only called Artemis, everyone else is dismissed." Batman said as he deadpanned to them.

"No you got one of us, you got all." Conner said glaring at the caped crusader.

"I am sure that you would rather not want to hear this news, so I suggest you six leave." Batman said gritting his teeth.

"Bats whatever it is we can handle it we're a team and as a team we have to stick together thats what you taught us right? We're more than just a team or partners we're friends and family so shouldn't we get to hear what's happening with each other?" Dick said trying to reason with his surrogate father.

"Fine if you six are so willing to stay, I'll get to the point. Joker, Poison Ivy, Savage, Vertigo, Sportsmaster, Cheshire and the others of the league members back from New Years have all escaped on the same day they are seeming to plot again against us by joining forces again. Artemis due to the dangers of your family, Red Arrow being the mole last time due to his kidnapping who was controlled by Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and other members. You will be cut from the is a danger of having you here as they can easily get to you being related and knowing your idenity therfore easily making you a target, or next mole putting the team in danger, I'm sorry Aretmis but you will have to go until we can know that this league is done for and will not form in the future or any other time."

They all sat there stunned by the words the Black Knight had just said. "No...no you can't just do that!" Wally screamed out.

"B this isn't right and you know it!" Nightwing said next. It then became a screaming match to who can yell loudest at Batman.

"Enough! It has already been decided by the Justice League and furthermore will not be discussed. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"You can't-"

"She's apart of this team!"

"Guys!" They all soon turned to Artemis who took a deep breathe. "It'll...It'll be okay he's right..I'm only a liability here and will endanger you. What if I do get bugged I don't want to hurt any of you… I'll...I'll be okay. It'll all be fine. Batman banned me from fighting with the team...not fighting crime ever or hanging with you guys so...I'll see you around hopefully. The team will be better off without me though." Before anyone could argue or say anything Artemis ran out of the room and packed all her belongings into the cave. Tears were slipping down her face. This was her home, her family. Just like back then it is now being taken away from her just because who she is blood to. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right! But she couldn't hurt the friends she loved and she couldn't stay because of the possibility that she may get bugged, cloned, or manipulated to helping the other side.

Artemis no don't go!"

The last thing the team heard was the computer ringing out Artemis' name and number before she disappeared.

**Hoped you like it the second Chapter and Jason will be up soon!**


End file.
